Mega Man X8
}} Mega Man X8, known as in Japan, is a game of the ''Mega Man X series released for the PlayStation 2 in 2004. The game was later ported to the PC in South Korea, Europe and the United States. Story In 21XX, the humans have by now grown weary of Reploids becoming Maverick and their endless rebellions. Thanks to new technology, humans began migrations to the Moon with the "Jakob Project". As part of the project, the Jakob Orbital Elevator was built in the Galápagos Islands, and a highly advanced new generation of Reploids have been created to work in the Moon's surface. However, Vile captured the Reploid in charge of the Jakob Project, Lumine, and several Maverick attacks break out around the world. The Maverick Hunters have to fight against the Mavericks while trying to locate Lumine. After defeating the Mavericks, it's discovered that Sigma was behind the attacks, and he was with Vile and Lumine on the Moon. His plan was to destroy the old Earth to create a new world with "his children," the New Generation Reploids. X, Zero and Axl head to the moon and destroyed Sigma once again, but after Sigma's defeat, Lumine appears to destroy them saying that Sigma's legacy lives on in the New Generation Reploids. After a difficult fight, Lumine was defeated, but not before striking Axl's helmet crystal and rendering him unconscious. On the trip back, X and Zero ponder the nature of Reploid evolution and Sigma's final death while Axl's crystal gives a faint ominous glow. In the end, Lumine's death and the news of him becoming Maverick had reached the ears of those in power, and decided that all production of Copy Chips be halted. However, the production of the disputed chips resumed many years later due to the increasing need for advanced Reploids in their quest for space development, despite the advice of those who have studied the history of the Copy Chips and their serious consequences. Gameplay Gameplay is largely the same as previous games. Both X and Axl specialize in mid-long range fighting while Zero is the same with close range. X, however, was changed from X7 to be more like his original incarnations in terms of firing. He can only fire straight ahead now, possibly to make his gameplay different from Axl (who can fire in all directions). Axl receives new guns upon defeating Mavericks and can use them indefinitely, like Zero's techniques. Zero can also obtain new weapons from certain Rare Metals that make gameplay with him vastly different. His new weapons include a Glaive, Knuckles, Hammer, Fan and the large sword used by Sigma (available upon starting a new file after completing the game on Normal or Hard difficulty). Certain enemies (and even bosses) can now execute a "guard", which makes them invulnerable to most attacks. However, the three characters can use "guard break" attacks, allowing them to defeat these enemies. The "guard breaks" are: X's fully charged shot, Zero's third Z Saber slash, and every eighth shot of Axl's Axl Bullet rapid fire. Certain Special Weapons can also instantly break guards or ignore barriers, notably Bamboo Pandemonium's weapons and the Sigma Blade. Double Attack Connecting the two Maverick Hunters's Life Gauges is the Attack Gauge in which can be used to unleash the Double Attack - A ultra-powerful attack where both Hunters in the team attack enemies simultaneously with their native weapons. This devastating move will allow the Maverick Hunters to perform their most powerful moves with their native weapons: X fires a giant blue laser beam which is the powered-up version of the fully charged-shot using Buster Parts I. Zero does his four-slash combo which is the same as when Zero has redeemed Saber Skill +1 using his extended Z-Saber. Axl fires at all his targets with two Axl Bullet pistols instead of one using orange-colored bullets. To use this move, the Hunters must chalk up combo hits to fill up the Attack Gauge (the energy color when filling the Attack Gauge is green) or collect Attack Gauge refills (usually during mini-boss stages). Once the Attack Gauge is completely filled up, your primary Hunter will ignite in flames and the colour of the energy in the Attack Gauge changes to pink and flashes, signalling the Double Attack move is ready to use. Activating the Double Attack will create a spherical field around the Hunter that activates it. The field has to come into contact with any enemy in the screen for it to be successfully activated. Failure to do so would not permanently drain the energy in the Attack Gauge, instead the energy will be rapidly filled up within seconds and ready for any second attempts. Only if the Double Attack is successfully activated then the energy will be depleted permanently to allow another filling up of the Attack Gauge. Once the Double Attack is successfully activated. All time in that game will be frozen and your reserve Hunter will warp in to perform the simultaneous attack with your main Hunter. Their attacks will depend on the Hunter used in the game as stated earlier. Once the Double Attack is complete, your reserve Hunter will warp out and time resumes its normal course with all the enemies on screen destroyed. There is a powered-up version called the Extra Finish (EXF) Double Attack that is specifically used against stage bosses. Activating this attack is the same as the normal Double Attack but the Hunters' attacks will be super-charged and will concentrate fire at only the boss itself: X fires the orange-colored beam instead of the blue one; Zero slashes with his powered-up Z-Saber which has an orange-colored beam; and Axl fires both his pistols at the single target with blue-colored bullets. Hitting the stage boss with this attack can deplete up to a maximum of 24 bars of health off the boss and will only work if this attack results in the boss being defeated. The Double Attack Gauge is also used to revive Hunters that has his life depleted. Once this happens, your reserve Hunter will warp in to continue the battle while the energy in the Attack Gauge becomes blue in color. When the Attack Gauge is filled up this time, your reserve Hunter will be revived with 1/3 (Easy Mode) or 1/4 (Normal/Hard Modes) of his available life meter filled up, allowing him to continue the mission. This will not work if your Hunter is hit by spiked traps or bottomless pits though, as it will automatically fail the mission immediately. Metals Players collect Metals by destroying enemies. These Metals act as currency, used to buy upgrades in the Research and Development Lab section of Maverick Hunter Base. Also hidden in the stages are Rare Metals, which, if collected, unlocks a new item/upgrade in the R&D Lab. The Chips are divided into four categories for characters: All (which includes Sub Tanks, Retry Chips, etc.), X, Zero, and Axl. After unlocking the operators, their categories are also available. Heart Tanks and Sub Tanks can only be obtained by buying them from R&D, but some of them must still be collected as Rare Metals in the game, similar to previous games. If playing on Easy difficulty, the characters start out at maximum health, negating the need to purchase life-ups. 1-Ups are represented by Retry Chips which allows you to start again at the last checkpoint where you passed through. As the difficulty level increases, the opportuities of being able to retry are lower. *Easy Mode: Unlimited Retry Chips available for use. *Normal Mode: 5 Retry Chips available. 2 Retry Chips given for free plus 3 Retry Chips available for purchase at the R&D Lab. If you die and have to use a Retry Chip, the free ones will be utilised first. *Hard Mode: 3 Retry Chips available, all 3 of them have to be purchased from the R&D Lab. Note that Retry Chip supply remain unlimited if you're playing the Intermissions, regardless of the difficulty. Unlockable characters Navigators can also be unlocked as playable characters in the game. To make them available, you need to save the completed game into a New Game Plus where the first Navigator to be unlocked will be the Navigator that you used in the most missions to assist the Maverick Hunters. Unlocking the other two will simply be a case of using each of them in at least 4 unique missions. Once they are unlocked, you need to redeem their chips (listed as 'Alia Buster'. 'Layer Rapier' and 'Palette Bullets' respectively in the chips menu usable for All Hunters) for 40,000 metal each (36,000 metal each after Metal Discount Chip is redeemed) before you can play them. This basically allows the player to choose female heroes if they wish. Alia, Layer, and Palette are X, Zero, and Axl's female equivalents respectively, with a few restrictions. Upgrade Chips can also be purchased for them as well to power them up just like with the regular Maverick Hunters. Common functions and abilities used by the Navigators such as Double Attack and Character Change are also usable, but these characters have several restrictions as compared to their regular counterparts: *Alia can utilize her 'Alia Buster' which functions the exact same way as X's own X-Buster without equipping any Armor Part. The drawback for Alia is that she would not be able to use any Armor Parts like X does in the game, and thus won't be able to use charged versions of any special weapons she can use since Buster Part will be required to use this. *Layer utilizes her 'Layer Rapier', a fencing sword that can attack enemies the same way as Zero's Z-Saber. Her movements, dashing speed and distance will be the same as the regular Zero. She can also utilize other combat weapons that Zero can use, including the Sigma Blade as well. The only drawback is that she won't have the abilities to dash longer and higher attack power since only Zero has the Black Armor that enables this. *Palette utilizes her 'Palette Bullets', a pistol that looks like a toy gun that can shoot bullets the same way as Axl can, including shooting in 8 directions. She can also hover in mid-air just like him and utilize obtained firearms like he did. The only drawback other than the lack of special armor like White Armor that Axl has is that she won't be able to use Copy Shot on enemies and transform into them when needed. To select the unlocked Navigators as Hunters, press Select (PS2) or Tab key (PC) to switch from the regular Hunters to Navigators. Selecting a mixed duo between Navigator and Hunter is also possible, but won't be able to use any Navigators to guide you if any Navigator is selected as a playable character. Intermissions Another new feature in Mega Man X8 are Intermissions, which are sort of like mini-games. After completing a portion of the game, a random intermission is unlocked; other intermissions are unlocked by playing the game file over and over. Those missions will mostly be solo missions (in which one single Maverick Hunter will be sent to complete this mission). All Intermissions can be played over and over, as well as reward a generous amount of Metals, which can be useful in gathering large amounts of Metals for high-priced items in R&D. There are four Intermissions available in this game: *'Noah's Park (intro stage):' Defeat as many Crabs-K as possible and survive through a mass of enemies in the waterfall section (where Crabs-Y was fought for the second time). The game keeps record on how many Crabs-K where defeated (with a maximum of 999 Crabs-K, but the intermission will still continues until the player is defeated). The only way to complete the mission is to destroy the claw belonging to Crabs-Y while surviving this stage. This intermission will always be made available first. The default Navigator for this Intermission is Alia. *'Inferno:' The player must make their way down through ascending platforms (similar to certain sections in the main stage). The game records on how deep the player descends down the shaft. There are fixed platforms, moving platforms as well as weight-induced descending platforms, and sometimes a combination of these as well. There are metals on each one of them and the speed of descend will also vary as well. The default Navigator for this Intermission is Palette. *'Central White:' The Maverick Hunters ride on the Barius Ride Chaser to clear a path into the Environmental Research Center, destroying ice walls blocking the way. There are metals up for grabs in certain sections of the stage so remember to get them as well. The number and size of the walls will increase as the race goes on. At the end you'll reach a giant wall where you need to break to get to the finish line where there are three lines of metals to grab before finishing the stage. You only need to clock the fastest time used to get to the finish line. The default Navigator for this Intermission is Alia. *'Troia Base:' This is the only Intermission where you can select a two-Hunter team to tackle. You'll be transported to the Boss Rooms similar to Gateway to fight the eight Maverick Bosses again but with a 10-minute time limit. Your team will need to fight against time to clear all of them out before the time limit is up or you'll end the mission immediately when the timer reaches zero. It is recommended to have all maverick weapons before tackling this one. The less time you take down a Maverick Boss, the more metals you'll collect after every boss battle. The default Navigator for this Intermission is Layer. To select an Intermission, select any of the four stages where the intermissions are unlocked. If they are unlocked, you'll be presented with a choice of the regular Mission or the Intermission before proceeding to select your Hunters for it. Bosses Eight Mavericks: *Dark Mantis *Bamboo Pandamonium *Earthrock Trilobyte *Gigabolt Man-O-War *Avalanche Yeti *Burn Rooster *Gravity Antonion *Optic Sunflower Others: *Crabs-Y *Vile V *Sigma *Lumine Armors Mega Man X8 combines the one-part-at-a-time feature of Mega Man X-''X4'' with the multiple armor feature of Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6. With the first capsule that X finds, Dr. Light bestows the Neutral Armor upon him which as well as the first part of the 8 Armor parts in this game. When selecting the Neutral Armor, X is given the choice to mix-and-match the parts he finds onto the Neutral Armor. They come in three sets: The Standard Parts (Gray), which X begins the game with; the Icarus Parts (Red) and Hermes Parts (Blue); and the Ultimate Armor (Purple), the latter only being accessible through a code or by starting a new game from a save file being cleared with X reaching 100% on upgrades (including obtaining all 8 Armor Parts) and cannot be mixed in with other armor parts. When all of the Icarus Parts or Hermes Parts are equipped at once, the armor is named accordingly, and a special Giga Attack feature is added to the full armor. While equipping the Icarus Armor, X can perform the Giga Crush similar to the Second Armor in Mega Man X2 and Glide Armor in Mega Man X7, and while equipping the Hermes Armor, he can perform the X-Drive that powers-up X's normal Hermes Armor abilities. Finally, with the Ultimate Armor, X can perform the invincible dash known as Nova Strike. Unlike previous Armors' Giga Attacks, the Hermes and Icaurs Armors' Giga Attacks does not require X's weapons gauge to be completely full to be able to use them. However, if the weapon gauge is not completely filled up before using the attack, the Giga Crush will not reach its full power and attack range, while the X-Drive will last a shorter time. The Nova Strike however will require a full weapon gauge to be used but the energy will recharge extremely quickly. The weapon energy charge rate from slowest to fastest is as follows: Icarus Armor -> Hermes Armor -> Ultimate Armor. Both Zero and Axl get armors as well. Zero's is his traditional black armor, but is different from previous games as it can be equipped at the start of a mission rather than a permanent attachment (the original Red Armor can still be chosen). It doubles Zero's attack power and allows him for longer dash distance and running speed while halving his defense. The code for this armor (for the PS2 version) is: L1(x2), R1(x2), L1(x4). To get this upgrade, Zero must finish the stage with 95% of his upgrades redeemed, and the final upgrade will be made available when the New Game+ is used, in which the Black Armor will be made available immediately when the final upgrade is redeemed (making Zero's upgrades 100%). Axl's armor reduces the damage that he takes by 50%, gives him longer dash distance and speed, and allows unlimited hover time while he shoots in the mid-air, as well as unlimited transformation time. The code to unlock this armor (for the PS2 version) is: L2(x3), R2(x3), L2(x3), R2. This Armor will only be available when the final boss is defeated by Axl and a New Game+ is saved after the battle, in which this Armor will be made available immediately after this. See also *List of Mega Man X8 enemies *Mega Man X8 walkthrough *Mega Man X8 Chips (Parts) Gallery Cover Art Mmx8box.jpg|US cover. MMX8PS2EUCover.jpg|European cover. ps2_game_rockmanx8.gif|Japanese cover. Screenshots MMX8Title.jpg|US title screen. MMX8ss.JPG|Stage select screen. 281086l4.jpg 3-D812DC5A-A3E1-453E-9E86-2C8F0F00B6AF-l.jpg 3-E1F7F512-B34E-4C12-8F3B-CEF116DA1330-l.jpg 281086l5.jpg Video Demo Version A demo of this game is available on the PS2 version of Mega Man X: Command Mission. It includes the entire Noah's Park intro stage with some differences: *Some of the songs that play (especially the ones before the actual stage) have been improved on the official release. *In the English version, Japanese voices for X, Axl, Zero and Alia are used with English dialogs. *Hitting pause only gives players the option of returning to the Title Screen. *One area that can be opened in the official release, remains sealed here. *Only one life is given, and the player must replay the entire stage from the start if defeated at any point in the stage. Trivia *''Mega Man X8'' was the first game in the series not to be available in Japan first. *The Japanese opening theme is "WILD FANG" by Janne Da Arc, from the album JOKER. *Although the graphics are 3D, the game is played mostly in a 2D perspective, with the exceptions of Gigabolt Man-O-war and Avalanche Yeti's ride-chaser-esque stages. *This is one of only two games, the other being Mega Man X6, in which Sigma is fought as a non-final boss; he is fought at Gateway (the second to the last stage), albeit only a copy, and as the penultimate boss as well. In X5, he is also fought as the first boss in the intro stage. *''Paradise Lost, an epic by John Milton which this game is named after, Satan (formerly Lucifer) rebels with 1/3 of the Angelic host of heaven. Parallels can be drawn to Lumine and the New-Generation Reploids. *The Jakob Orbital Elevator is based on the Biblical story of "Jacob's Ladder" where Jacob, later named Israel, has a dream of a stairway that leads to Heaven that Angels use to travel to Earth. The stairway is shown in ''Paradise Lost and is destroyed after Adam and Eve eat the forbidden fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. *Much like Mega Man X7, Mega Man X8 features no interactive ladders. *Cut Man appears as a hidden mini boss with his original 8-bit appearance in Optic Sunflower's stage. If playing the PlayStation 2 version, the memory card must contain a save of Mega Man X: Command Mission or a code can be entered at the title screen. In the PC version, the player must get all the upper lights lit up in the training sessions to activate the portal. This makes Mega Man X8 the only X'' game where the player can fight against a classic Robot Master. *This and ''Mega Man X4 are the only games in the series to have more than one music track per stage. Unlike Frost Walrus, who had a theme for each of his two areas, changes in music only happens in some parts of some stages in Mega Man X8. Most of these are variants of the main stage theme, but all of them have the intention of emphasizing a particular event within the stage (such as the sudden lava rise in Burn Rooster's stage or entering a Ride Armor in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage as well as certain mini-boss battles). **The same happens with the Maverick battle theme. On Normal difficulty and up, each of the eight main Mavericks will enter Overdrive mode after sustaining a determined amount of damage (75% in Normal, 50% in Hard). When this happens, they'll execute a special attack and become immune from any attacks until they finish their special attack. The music will switch to a more frantic pace and melody, and will stay like that for the rest of the battle. This is also a feature exclusive to this game. *This is the first game in the X'' series that allows the player to replay the intro stage. This feature was first seen in ''Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass ''then later seen in ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ''and ''Mega Man Powered Up. References External links *Rockman X8 official site Category:Mega Man X games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Computer games